I Like You
by A Ghost Of The Past
Summary: A week after battling Red on Mount Silver, Kris receives a surprise visit and some new feelings emerge. FirstTrainerShipping RedXKris Gameverse


Hello guys and gals it's WhiteKnuckleScorin! I'm here with a fic for Pokémon, my first real internet fandom which I got involved with when I was around ten, on accounts long forgotten. I'm surprised I haven't written any Pokémon fics on this account but here we are. The couple is FirstTrainerShipping (Red x Kris). A couple I find very underrated. I think they're very cute together even if I ship NamelessShipping and RedemptionShipping more and think there's a lot of interest ways you could go with a relationship between these two (the two heroes and Pokémon Masters of the Indigo League). There will be more Author's Notes at the end so, let's get this show on the road!

* * *

Fandom: Pokémon

Couple: FirstTrainerShipping/RedxKris

Summary: A week after battling Red on Mount Silver, Kris receives a surprise visit and some new feelings emerge.

Disclaimer: Do you _really_ think I own Pokémon? _Really?_

* * *

_I Like You_

* * *

"Wake up!"

Kris' eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light. She saw the smiling face of her Mother, leaning over her bed.

"Mom, why'd you wake me up, I'm tired..." she mumbled.

It was true. Kris had just gotten back from Kanto a few days and considering the fact she'd been on the move more or less non-stop since she first received Cyndaquil from Professor Elm and started her journey, she wanted to do nothing for about a week or so. She may have been a champion, but even she needed her rest.

"Crystal," Kris groaned at her Mother's use of her real name, "Somebody's here to visit you!" Kris rolled her eyes and faked a gun shot to the head at Typhlosion who was standing at the foot of the bed. He simply looked at her, noddding slightly.

"Who is it? Lyra?"

"No, it's a boy."

"Gold?"

"No, I haven't seen him here before."

Kris thought for a second, as her Togekiss who was hovering near Typhlosion flew down to lay at her feet.

_Maybe it was Silver?  
_

"Did he give a name? Silver?! Bugsy?! Eusine?!"

"No, he said it was Red... that was all he said actually"

Kris froze. _Red._ As in _the_ Red. The Red she fought the toughest battle of her life against on the top of a mountain he hadn't been off of in about three years? The guy who barely said a word? That Red?

Kris looked up at her Mother, a slight blushing crossing her face. "Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay sweetie!"

Kris' Mom left the room. Not even bothering to take a shower or brush her, the trainer threw on her clothes.

"Why is he here? Does he want a rematch or something?"

Kris' pokémon where just as confused as she were. Umbreon and Scizor jumped from were they were laying in the corner and ran to Kris' side as though protecting her.

"It's okay guys," said Kris patting Umbrella's head.

The duo went back to Kris' room but stood at the door catiously.

* * *

Kris slowly walked into the living room and was greeted with a certain black haired pokémon trainer, a Pikachu perched on his shoulder, an Espeon on his lap. Same pale face, same old red and white cap, pulled down to cover his face, same red eyes.

She was still very surprised he was here. When she left Mt. Silver to return back to New Bark Town around a week ago he showed no signs of coming down. What changed his mind?

"Hello," he said in his usual monotone voice.

"Hi, Red," she replied pausing for a moment before asking "What brings you here?"

He shrugged. _Typical._

"She sat down on a chair, facing him. Her Mom had given him a cup of hot chocolate and had left out a plate of cookies, neither of which he had touched. Kris grabbed one of the cookies and began nibbling at it.

"It's just," she continued, mouth full, "I didn't think you were going to join humanity again and I really didn't think you'd come to New Bark of all places."

Silence. Kris sighed.

But suddenly, Red actually spoke a full sentence. "After you left, it got me thinking. I decided to come down and see what had changed. I visited Green and Mom and rang Leaf, then I asked the Professor where you lived. He told me New Bark Town so I decided to come and visit."

"All that in less then a week?"

"Charizard's a fast flyer."

"Why'd you come and visit me? Why not fly out and actually talk to Leaf face to face or something? You barely know me, we didn't even talk!"

Red shrugged.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, before Red said something else.

"Your pokémon."

"Yeah, what about them."

"I've never seen pokémon like those before."

"They're native to Johto. Well, most of them."

"Could I see them? You know, outside of a battle."

Kris grinned, she loved showing her pokémon to people.

"Sure! Let's go out to the garden, there's more room."

Kris walked over the stairs first and motioned to all her pokémon who were out of their poké balls to follow her outside.

* * *

"Okay, so this is Typhlosion, Ampharos, Umbreon, Scizor and Togekiss, and this..." she paused throwing two more poké balls, "Is Gyarados and Suicune."

Red examined the pokémon closely. His Espeon went over to Umbreon and seemed to be challenging it in some way.

Kris giggled, "Oh look, they're like little rivals!"

"Green's Eevee evolved into one of those."

"Oh yeah. I didn't battle it but I saw it. Eevee evolves into Espeon or Umbreon by happiness you know."

Kris was sure she saw the ghost of a smile. Red looked at her pokémon for another while before asking, "Which one?"

Kris looked at Red, "Huh?"

"Which one was your first?"

"Typhlosion."

"I could tell."

Red suddenly threw his poké balls, releasing Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Snorlax and Lapras.

"It this rate we're gonna mess up the yard!" laughed Kris, "Mom would kill me. All though she seems perfectly happy inviting strange guys into my house... no offence."

Red said nothing.

"So, what's that Leaf girl up to?"

"She's travelling around the Sevii Isles, doing some research for the Professor."

"I've always wanted to go there! Or Hoenn, I've heard they've got lovely beaches." Kris looked at Red, and walked over closer to him. He towered over her, very tall and lanky.

"Hey Red."

He nodded at her.

"Have you ever been outside of Kanto before today?"

He paused for a moment before whispering, "No."

"You really need to get out more!" she giggled. Her face then softened. "Seriously though, thanks for visiting me, Mr Champion. I've liked having you over." Red was sure he saw her blush.

"Thanks. Don't call me Champion though, you're the champion now, Missy."

"Missy!" she faked gasped, "Who are you calling Missy! I'm like, what, three years younger than you!"

"Well you called me _Mister." _he stated, in a very passive, matter-of-fact way. He looked at her house then turned to face her again and said, "Kris?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember earlier, when you asked me why I came to visit you?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... you seemed cool and I wanted to get to know you. Not just anyone could climb up a dangerous mountain and battle that well... how could I not want to be your friend?"

He smiled, a genuine big smile. She gave one back.

"I like you Kris."

She blushed. _No, just means like friend. _"I like you too."

He looked at the now orange sky. "My Mom'll want me back, she keeps thinking I'm going to disappear again. I'll call around again tomorrow, if that's okay?"

"It's a date," she winked.

Without saying anything else, Red recalled all of his pokémon save for Pikachu and Charizard. Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and he hoped on Charizard's back, flying away.

Kris sat in the grass for a few minutes, looking up at the sky until her Mom came out.

"What happened to Red?"

"He had to leave, he said he'll be back again tomorrow though." Kris blushed and her Mom gave a knowing smile.

"Well come inside it's getting cold and your dinners ready."

"Okay!" Kris recalled all of her pokémon and ran inside, thinking of things to come.

* * *

_A Few Weeks Later_

Red had visited Kris once every few days, since that first visit. Sometimes they would battle (results varied), sometimes they would sit and talk (well Kris did most of the talking). The more Kris got to know Red, the more infatuated she got with him, although she would never admit it.

One day, Gold, Lyra and Silver were visiting Kris. She had popped out to the bathroom, leaving them in her room.

"What are you doing Gold?," asked Lyra.

"Snooping."

"Ethan Gold, that is so rude! Stop it"

He ignored her. "Guys, look what I found!"

"What?" asked Silver, annoyed.

"Kris' journal!"

"A diary! Let me see!" Lyra ran over, grabbed the notebook out of Gold's hands and flicked threw it. Most of it was just entries related to pokémon battles or doodles. But one thing caught her eye.

"Holy Legendary Pokémon, look! Kris' got a crush!"

Silver and Gold ran over and huddled round the diary, eyes widening at what they saw. There written, in Kris' messy handwriting writing were the words_, Red loves Kris._

* * *

_The End_

* * *

Thanks for reading folks, now for those pesky authors notes.

1) I may write a sequel at some point.

2) This was originally going to be longer and have much more in the way of actual plot but ended up being mindless fluff. Also I think I made them OOC (well as out of character as you can make silent protagonists).

3) Yes I gave both Red and Kris more then seven pokémon. Spheal with it. Red's time is his G/S/C and HG/SS teams combined and Kris' is just some personally favourites of mine and some plot important pokémon (like the red Gyarados and Suicune for example).

4) Yes I gave Green the Eevee from Pokémon Yellow because Red's team seems to indicate Pokémon Yellow. I also evolved it into an Umbreon, like Gary's in the anime and because Red has an Espeon. Also yes Kris has one too but two people can have the same pokémon! Anyway, I indicated in the story that Green doesn't use Umbreon that much in battle. His main team for battles would be his G/S/C/HG/SS team. I'll probably touch upon that in a future story.

5) I called him Green instead of Blue because I prefer the name.

6) Leaf is away researching on the Sevii Isles in my headverse. She's doesn't want to become a scientist or anything like May or Brendan (Brendan because he's the Birch kid in my headverse), she just gets any information she can on pokémon and relays it to Oak for further study. It's really an excuse to get travelled and get payed while doing it. And yes, I put Leaf in. Why? Because I like her.

7) Red's supposed to have his original design because I prefer it. Also I know he's supposed to have grey or brown eyes, but I just think the red eyes fanon gives him are too wicked not to put in.

8)Yes, I put Lyra here. Why? Because I like her. She's supposed to be the same as NPC Lyra, with the Marill and Grandparents running the Day Care Centre.

9) I prefer the name Gold over Ethan but just to appease everyone I made Ethan his first name and Gold his second and everyone calls him by his surname.

10) Why did I make Kris the protagonist over Gold or Lyra in my headverse? Because I wanted to.

11) Yes, I have a whole headverse with protagonists for each region and pokémon teams for all the characters. I will touch upon it more in future fics.

Boy, was that a overly long authors note! I just want to clarify some things, not just for this fic but future pokémon fics I write as well. I am weird like that. I have tons of ideas not just for pokémon but loads of fandoms like, for example, Sonic the Hedgehog, but will I right them? Time will tell!

See you soon!

~WhiteKnuckleScorin


End file.
